


Shore Leave（上）

by Whisbang



Category: Highlight | Beast (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21702601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisbang/pseuds/Whisbang
Summary: 前情：6岁那年，龙俊亨随全家人一起去俄亥俄州度假，认识了也来度假的梁耀燮一家，龙梁两家人因此交好。回国后龙燮就开始了一起上学长大的幼驯染之路。中学时龙俊亨发现了自己对音乐的浓厚兴趣，从那时起有了出道梦，父母虽然没有阻碍他进行个人练习，心里却还是希望他完成学业后走家里的路。在梁耀燮的陪伴下艰苦追梦，龙俊亨发现自己渐渐喜欢上了这个一起长大总是很乐观的好友，高中毕业那年这个秘密被梁耀燮撞见了，但梁耀燮没什么别的异常表现，还是照旧用平常的态度对龙俊亨，但其实梁耀燮的心里已经起了水花。被梁耀燮发现后觉得无法再和他相处下去，龙俊亨干脆决定不顾父母反对，不辞而别跑到芝加哥学习编曲和舞蹈。但追梦的过程中，他发现自己并不是最突出的那个，别人的底子都比他强很多，在压力和孤独的双重压迫下，他开始迷失并放纵自己，一边撑过日常练习一边浑浑噩噩过了两年。直到有一次，龙俊亨由于冲动参与了一起打架事件，受了很严重腿伤，和他一起练习的好友因为抢救无效去世了。龙俊亨觉得这一切都是自己的错，两年找不到重心的精神生活因为这件事到了临界点，他开始一蹶不振，痛苦了数日后决定公路旅行放逐自己，并在旅程结束后找个没人的地方继续堕落。梁耀燮刚好提交去芝加哥留学申请，在知道了这件事后，决定提前两个月找龙俊亨。见到人时，龙俊亨已经处于一种精神不太稳定的状态，梁耀燮以暂时找不到居住地方为由在他家住了一个星期，搬出去后的几天，梁耀燮再次来到龙俊亨的公寓，发现家里已经没了人，决定出发找龙俊亨。故事由这里开始。
Relationships: Yang Yoseob/Yong Junhyung
Kudos: 4





	Shore Leave（上）

存档用，就不好好打人名tag了

-

“3号油枪，加35美金，还有这瓶。”  
“好的。”  
龙俊亨撬开易拉环，迫不及待地猛灌了半瓶汽水，等干燥的喉咙终于得到一丝缓解，才放开呼吸道喘着气，抹去流到眼皮上的汗。  
这里不过才第二个加油站，离他原本的家并没有多远的距离，却热得好像已经行驶了一天的路程。他走出便利店，低着头缓慢地向加油机挪步，易拉罐在他有些脱力的手里摇摇晃晃。  
“请问需要加多少呢？”  
“35……美金……”他下意识回答，说到一半才有些犯懵，这地区的加油站明明没有人工服务，千万别又是缠人的巧克力售卖者想趁机推销。  
跨步走上去想委婉地把人赶走，却在看到意想不到的人后，整个人愣住了。  
来人插着口袋靠在加油机前，用捏着鼻子发出的怪异声音和他问好。  
“……你怎么在这？”汗水不断流过龙俊亨的脸颊。  
对方耸耸肩。转而靠向车门，笑得一脸轻松地回答：“来旅行，方便搭个车吗？”  
“你为什么会在这？”他拖长语调费力地问。  
“居然敞篷，不嫌天热吗？”  
“你为什么会在这？”  
“你也太慢了，我在这等了差不多一小时。”  
“梁耀燮！”  
两人因为这声低吼陷入了沉默，过了好一会儿，梁耀燮收起嬉皮笑脸的状态，轻声说：“我知道你想干什么。”  
“我也知道你想干什么！”龙俊亨急切地大声打断他，发觉自己情绪过于激动，他放缓呼吸，用恳求语气说：“听着，不要浪费时间，你没必要这样。求你了，快回去。”  
“我没打算怎么样，不过是搭个顺风车。”  
“你不明白……”  
“我劝你收起那些自以为是，不辞而别的人还想干涉我做什么吗？或者我会如你所愿立刻躲起来，你这辈子都不会再见到我。”  
龙俊亨的喉咙又变得干涩起来，他后知后觉地领教到眼前人的变化，无论是外貌，还是他不能轻易察觉的内心。  
“我本来就没打算再见你……”  
“你不会的。”  
龙俊亨说不出话，说什么干涉，实际上没有人能阻拦他想要做的事，就像现在，不需要太多的争执，就会让人不自觉放下顾虑放任他做任何事。  
“你打算去哪？向西还是向东？或者直奔墨西哥？”梁耀燮语气轻快地问他，仿佛没有经历过刚刚的不愉快。  
“这不是去哪的问题，而是你该不该……”  
“你想多了，这就是加87号还是91号汽油的问题。”梁耀燮拔出油枪，翘起一边嘴角告诉他：“而答案毫无疑问是91号汽油。”  
龙俊亨这才注意到梁耀燮身上的印有皇后乐队的限量版无袖T恤，黑色工装裤和马丁靴，背着个松垮垮的双肩包，一副要上路的飙车小青年才有的打扮。  
他沉默了好久，眼皮无力地垂下。  
“可我什么都没有了，你不该跟着我。”  
“你还有钱。”梁耀燮用下巴象征性地指指龙俊亨的口袋，“如果你的打算是一路把剩下的钱花光的话，你就当做我在窥伺你的钱财并好心帮你花完吧。”  
“先生？3号机可以加油了。”便利店店员朝外喊提醒他抓紧时间，打断了他们的僵持。  
龙俊亨叹了口气，嘟囔着接过油枪：“这种理由谁会让你上车……”  
“你会。”对方得意地说。

龙俊亨沉默地盯着油量电子屏幕上飞快滚动的红色数字，中指沿裤缝线一遍遍地摩擦，才忍下掏出烟盒的欲望，眼下的情况让他差点忘记在加油站点烟会出现什么后果这一常识。油枪自动弹出的响声拉回了他几乎随着水分蒸发掉的意识。他转头看向车里的人，好整以暇地靠在后座上，手指有节奏地轻敲着皮质座椅，毫无负担地留龙俊亨一人在车外苦苦纠结。  
回便利店又买了好几瓶汽水，他能预感到待会儿路上会加倍地口渴。站在门口灌完一瓶汽水，才慢吞吞地回到了车里。  
“我先说好。”龙俊亨头也不回地说，“你玩够了就赶紧返程，飞机，火车，怎样都行，我没有带拖油瓶上路的耐心。”  
梁耀燮睁开眼瞟向左前方龙俊亨汗湿的后发，笑了笑说：“轻松点，我说了不过是来旅行。”  
“你最好是。”  
“我们到底去哪？”没有理会龙俊亨没什么震慑作用的威胁，梁耀燮重新提起这个问题。  
“先去德州，我朋友家。”  
“哇呜。”梁耀燮将下巴搁在副驾驶的椅背上，看着龙俊亨熟练地操作启动，“我以为你会说‘向太平洋的方向出发’什么的。”  
话音刚落，没等发动机预热车就向前小冲了一段，听到后座传来的一声惊呼，龙俊亨稍微有些轻松地看向内后视镜说：“当心点，上路可没那么简单。”  
乘客没人权，梁耀燮终于装不下笑脸，压下还嘴的欲望，在心里用温柔的词汇把车主问候了一遍。

-

车驶出州际高速进入国道，芝加哥的建筑早已消失在茫茫夜幕中，直到后车窗的视野看不到零星的城市灯光，梁耀燮才收起困倦的目光，任由睡意逐渐爬上他的四肢。  
两天过去了，沉默依旧是车内的主题气氛。龙俊亨似乎打定主意不多说一句话，在连续收到几个吝啬的单字回应后，梁耀燮也不想自找没趣地闭嘴了。

“醒醒。”  
梁耀燮被轻轻推醒，小雨过后浓郁的杉树气味飘进车里，拖着沉重的四肢下车，眼前是装修典雅的郊外酒店，与想象中的破旧旅馆体验之行相去甚远，他欲言又止地跟在龙俊亨后头进了酒店大门。  
“两个单间。”  
梁耀燮扭头看龙俊亨毫不犹豫地破费要了两间房，无所谓地先走一步，到电梯旁等待。  
“接下来可能没这么好的住宿条件，好好洗个澡吧。”  
“哦。”  
这是他今天字最多的话。梁耀燮盯着电梯里扭曲的镜像想。

温度刚好的热水让僵硬的筋骨终于舒展开来，梁耀燮几乎又要在浴缸里睡着，明明开车的不是他，却因为一整天反反复复地陷入深度睡眠而变得精神不振。  
他百般无聊把耳朵贴在瓷砖上，理所当然地没听到什么动静，顿觉无趣地朝墙壁泼了一把水。  
得找点事做。  
他在萦绕的水汽里昏昏沉沉地想。

临近市区时梁耀燮提出要去商业区里买备用品，留在车内的龙俊亨等人走后，才想起刚刚没给他钱。  
兜兜转转终于找到了差不多的商店，前后磨蹭了几十分钟，人带着一台拆了包装的佳能微单回来了。  
“呃……”梁耀燮进到车里的第一件事，就是打开相机的录像模式，回忆在网上看过的少得可怜的视频，对着屏幕想了好久的开场白，清清嗓子：“今天几号来着……随便吧，嗯，是第二天，差不多要和芝加哥说再见。”  
接收到龙俊亨复杂的眼神——被梁耀燮解读为他就像在看一个傻瓜，疑惑中带点同情的那种，比直白的“你确实是个傻瓜”还要过分百倍。  
“怎么？我要和一个闷葫芦待很多天，路上还没信号，不能找点事做吗？”  
龙俊亨虚咳了一声，问到：“你付钱了？”  
这回轮到梁耀燮用看傻瓜的眼神回他：“难道你真的以为我一分不带？我不至于没脸皮到做个蹭钱的拖油瓶。”  
很好地闻到对方的火药味，龙俊亨无言地启动了车。

-

连续的减速道震醒了梁耀燮，他拿开遮挡阳光的帽子，神情恍惚地摸到相机，皱着脸开始今天的记录：“早上好，叫醒你的不只有早上五点……总之还有偏爱后座的减速带。”  
他已经习惯了在车里对着相机自言自语，有时拍拍沿途的风景，有时镜头怼着下巴发点牢骚，或者对路上重复出现戴牛仔帽的雕像进行即兴导游说明。大多数情况下，龙俊亨都沉默地不发表任何见解。梁耀燮有时会怀疑自己确实没有幽默细胞，不然怎么会有人和木头一样，听到什么话都不会有反应。  
“要换到前面来吗？”龙俊亨今天少有地插嘴。  
梁耀燮看看挂在后视镜下摇摆的猫头鹰挂饰，没马上回答，而是把相机镜头对准了龙俊亨的后脑勺。  
“早上好龙先生，今天气色不错，方便采访您几个问题吗？”  
龙俊亨回头看到黑色镜头时有点恍惚，对镜头的敏感让他还是不太喜欢相机调动光圈的声音，没什么回应地重新把视线放回道路上。  
梁耀燮没等他有所反应，自顾自用回韩语模仿记者的腔调：“好，第一个问题，请问龙先生喜欢美国菜还是韩食呢？”  
龙俊亨又不明所以地看他一眼，犹豫了半晌才回答：“韩食。”  
“好下一个，喜欢美式还是摩卡呢？”  
“……美式。”  
“公路还是海边？”  
“公路。”  
“帽衫还是棒球服？”  
“帽衫。”  
“好的我们龙先生很有热情呀！有望打破昨天说话字数的记录！”  
“……”  
“猫派还是狗派？”  
“……狗。”  
“切尔西靴还是马丁靴？”  
“都不爱。”  
“皮鞋还是切尔西靴？”  
“切尔西……”  
“棒球还是橄榄球？”  
“棒球。”  
“纽约洋基队还是波士顿红袜队？”  
“都行。”  
“啤酒还是烧酒？”  
“都可以。”  
“汽水要灌装的还是瓶装的？”  
“灌装。”  
“喜欢新的还是喜欢旧的？”  
“指什么？”  
“昨天还是明天？”  
“嗯……昨天？”  
“这么说龙先生是怀旧派咯？”  
“什么？”  
“因为看起来龙先生的喜好还是没怎么变，其他呢？一切如旧吗？”  
龙俊亨沉默一会儿，目光越过地平线看向远方。  
“不算是，总要有变化的。”  
余光中看不到被相机遮挡的脸，龙俊亨还等着下一个问题，却听到后座传来活力依旧的结束语。  
“好的，今天就到这里，感谢龙先生的配合，很高兴你突破了昨天的记录！啪啪啪啪啪！”  
然后是相机光圈收起的声音。

很快梁耀燮就对相机失去了大半兴趣，他发现与其盯着狭小的屏幕有没有摆正，不如放下相机，用眼睛好好感受风景。  
他们一路走走停停，白天上高速开足够的路程，临近傍晚就会拐进小道寻找有人烟的地方。偶尔碰上地方活动就更好了，那时梁耀燮就会强行拉着龙俊亨到街上，要两杯不到350毫升的啤酒，听当地人吹牛。

就像现在，他们坐在一个临时搭建的露天吧台前，屁股挤着屁股，对着眼前三份沾了超级、可怕、吓人三个梯度辣椒的霸王蟹腿干瞪眼。  
“听我的没错，一口下去三秒下肚，没有比这更美味的，只有愚蠢的高眉毛北方人才会拒绝这美味，尝一点就能吐一地的痰……等等，你们不是北方人吧？”  
“辣椒之夜”的常胜冠军内特这么对他们说，他留着浓密的络腮胡来盖住那双厚嘴唇，厚得让人仔细看就明白，他很对得起辣椒之王的称号。  
梁耀燮随口否认，龙俊亨在一旁没什么话地听着。  
“我看你们也不是，当着辣椒之王的面吐痰，这事你们做不出来……这不算什么，我见过更无理的，你们接触过海员吗？”  
“海员？”梁耀燮装作一副很感兴趣的样子，试图让内特从劝他们吞下爆辣蟹腿这件事上转移注意力。  
“是的，海员，我是说那些上了岸也不脱制服的，在海上当惯了强盗，下了船也像只螃蟹一样蛮横，跟他们打听点消息就漫天要价，一放假就来镇上扫荡，他们贪婪得不行，什么都想要……”说到这里，内特停顿了一下，“算了不值一提……刚才没问，你们从哪来？”  
当然不能说是芝加哥。耀燮含糊地回答：“事实上，我们户籍不在这。”  
“我就说你们不是美籍的！至少穿得不像在这长大的，更像……”  
“Kpop！我知道！”坐在一旁的内特的小儿子大声抢答，“我的同学都爱那些在耳朵上挂钉子的男人，我就不一样了，我比较喜欢五颜六色像美少女战士的女人们。”  
噢，Kpop，没想到在遥远的几千英里以外，这个叫不出名字的小镇，还能听到这个词，这个龙俊亨本来应该经常挂在嘴边的词，如果没有发生一些事的话。  
虽然觉得龙俊亨不会过于敏感，但梁耀燮还是下意识地看看龙俊亨耳朵上复杂的“钉子”，看来生活的刁难没有让他放弃对外表的习惯，梁耀燮感到有些安慰地抚顺了他被风吹乱的后发，没有回应。而内特显然不明白儿子这一通描述在讲什么。  
无聊地四处张望，排队最长的摊位吸引了梁耀燮的注意。  
“那是每年辣椒之夜最受欢迎的摊位，不是因为好吃，而是老板娘，你知道，看起来她比辣椒更美味。”  
梁耀燮选择性地忽略了内特古老的恶趣味说辞，他挨近龙俊亨的耳朵说：“她在朝你抛媚眼。”  
内特跟着看过去，最受欢迎老板娘此时在一旁休息，拿着一个和环境格格不入的高脚杯喝果汁，频频向这边望过来。  
龙俊亨草草地看一眼，不说话继续低头闷酒，即便杯里只剩下了不到一口的液体。  
“老兄，我要是你就不会这反应，要知道镇上的人都知道老板娘的魅力，每年都有人甘愿为她吃到胃出血。”  
龙俊亨头也不抬地回答：“没必要。”  
对于这个话少的外地人的冷漠回应，内特也不好说什么：“好吧，我明白，异地恋像高中初恋一样不靠谱。”  
为了缓解有些尴尬的气氛，内特马上转移话题：“我见过挺多亚洲人，对他们印象很好，真的，这也是为什么我想和你们聊天的原因。我碰到过最美丽的，嗯，女人，就是来自亚洲，她就辣椒一样永远在诱惑我……我们谈过一段，不太懂事的初恋，只不过后来，后来被一个海员骗走了……”  
说到这里，内特给了几美元把小儿子支开，不远处的舞台灯光把他的脸照得通红，他露出一个难看的笑，说到：“算了，我说的都是屁话。”  
梁耀燮觉得自己需要一件神父的黑袍，他现在一手搭在龙俊亨肩上，虽然他看起来没什么问题，另一手拍拍内特耷拉的肩膀，看起来就像个为他们分担痛苦的便服神父。在他准备说点什么转移话题时，迅速振作的内特抢先一步。  
“但话说回来！你们怎么还不试试？蟹腿可不能冷！”

梁耀燮吐了个爽，接过水杯草草地漱口，虚脱地挨着马桶坐在地上。  
“不能吃辣为什么还要逞强？” 龙俊亨皱起眉头，拿纸巾擦过梁耀燮嘴角残留的水渍。  
辣椒水和胃酸烧着喉咙，但他却觉得舒爽。他的眼睛对着白炽灯光聚焦在龙俊亨右耳的黑色耳钉上，有些虚弱地笑起来。  
“龙俊亨，你也有像辣椒一样永远诱惑着你的人吗？”  
被仰视的人稍微动了一下，刚好遮住刺眼的灯光，沾湿后有了重量的纸巾被扔进垃圾桶里，许久他才回答。  
“我不喜欢吃辣椒。”

所幸梁耀燮的胃没有大碍。第二天准备离开小镇时，一位昨晚聊过天的褐发美人提出要去市集一趟，问能否搭顺风车。  
龙俊亨看看女人搭在车窗边沿上的手，精致亮眼的指甲，掉落的肩带，以及梁耀燮雀跃的表情，在梁耀燮准备替他答应前，以待会要去接人座位已满为由拒绝了她。  
“你这样，我会以为你不好女色。”梁耀燮把头靠在椅背上的凹槽，失望得好像龙俊亨放弃了一张巨额彩票，从昨晚到现在拒绝了不少桃花的男人淡淡地瞥了他一眼。  
“我好什么你不知道么？”  
梁耀燮脸上的笑因为这句话僵住了，他挣扎了几秒还是找不到话回应，便不再说什么转而去摆弄他的相机。

-

从后座换到副驾驶位的那天，龙俊亨说，因为经费的原因，之后住宿可能都改要一间双人房将就。  
梁耀燮坐在副驾驶位上，食指跟着摇摆的猫头鹰挂饰画圈，无所谓地说他做主就行。  
连着多天在高速公路上听空气被切割过持续不断的噪音，梁耀燮脑袋发晕地拉下车窗露出几毫米缝隙，极速涌进来的气流像条嘶吼的蟒蛇冲击着耳膜，他连忙关上窗，长大嘴巴让耳朵适应压强。  
“我们走走小路吧，让我耳朵休息一下。”他央求。

在太阳开始下山的前一小时，他们遇到了一条还算平坦的公路。被填补过的裂缝像盘根错节的残枝爬满了柏油路面，从后视镜看，仿佛车身在拖拽着一片上千年的荆丛缓慢前行。  
等车轮碾过一路荆棘，终于在一个路边长满多肉植物的地方抛锚了。  
梁耀燮趴在生锈的铁网上看那一大片参差不齐的多肉——他第一次看到这么多的野生多肉生长在一个地方，矮矮小小地挤成一片，看起来像一张天然床垫邀请他扑上去。他把脚伸进铁网下的缝，不由得翘起鞋头，肥厚的茎叶蹭着他鞋边的黄土，没有因他的戏弄产生任何动摇。他掏出相机，把镜头对准一颗离他最近的红宝石。  
“附近有旅馆，我们得去借点工具。”  
梁耀燮转而把镜头对向龙俊亨跑来后喘着气的脸，小声地对相机说：“这里也有一颗巨型多肉。”  
龙俊亨显然没听清他在说什么。放下相机出现的小脸在夕阳下红润且稚嫩，梁耀燮专注地看起相机里的成品，习惯性地伸出舌头舔舔唇角。  
龙俊亨移开目光，回到车里收拾东西。

他们在一家汽车旅馆简单住下了，值班的人告诉龙俊亨，离这里最近的加油站存量在周五早上都用光了，新的汽油补给要等到星期一油库派送油罐罐车，因此他们不得不在这里停留三个晚上。  
房间很小，两张床各自贴着左右的墙壁，中间的床头柜上方有一扇很大的窗，打开房门就能望见一片未经开垦的荒野。  
梁耀燮没打算闲着，晚饭过后就兴奋地拉上龙俊亨步行到三公里外的酒吧。等他们在里面听了两个小时的丹麦DJ舞曲，梁耀燮抱着的那杯比他脸还大的生啤已经快要见底了。  
在摇晃的视野里看到龙俊亨披着蓝色光晕走来，坐回梁耀燮身边，脸上依旧那副不看场合的木头表情，尽管在场其他女人大概不这么认为，觉得那是狩猎前游刃有余的表现。  
梁耀燮撑起下巴盯着那根木头有半晌，砸吧着嘴说：“我不信你在芝加哥这两年也是这副闷葫芦样。”  
“你右前方那个金发女孩。”梁耀燮凑近他说，“今晚看过来的次数是你今天说话次数的好几倍。”  
龙俊亨看着梁耀燮染上些许醉意的脸庞，下眼睑的一片红晕偶尔会被头顶扫过的蓝色灯光轻飘飘地中和掉，每到这时梁耀燮的眼皮就会不经意地垂下来，吧台桌面的反光给他的眼球镀上一层七彩玻璃，等灯光完全扫过再缓缓睁开，玻璃又消失了。  
“你为什么总在意这些事？”  
梁耀燮仰着头想了一会，似乎找不到答案，只好勉强从乱成一团毛球的脑子里选出一个：“大概，好久没看你跳舞了，有点想念。”  
看他关掉音乐，对着镜子墙挤挤衣服汗水，没有一点歉意地叫刚放学的梁耀燮再等等他，然后梁耀燮就会扔给他一瓶冰镇汽水，必须要让他猝不及防地摔到地上汽水也没接住，才算解解气。有时候只有梁耀燮跟他说，行啦今天也很帅气，他才会停下练习。  
只是梁耀燮没法得知，他那些被汗水浸湿的衣服是否还保留着，他的情感是否如旧——对任何事。  
“跳什么？”龙俊亨转头嘲讽地笑笑：“为了讨别人欢心在舞池里扭一晚上？这样的程度，我的脚伤可能都不允许。”  
梁耀燮没有感觉到故意踩雷的尴尬，他忽然觉得很难过——前些日子他总会被这样的情绪困扰，来找龙俊亨之前已经把它们收拾得差不多了，但今晚一喝多又不下心露出来。他拉开距离轻声说：“抱歉，我好像真的喝太多了。”

梁耀燮半夜被龙俊亨噩梦中的呓语给弄醒了，他光着脚走到床边。汗湿的头发黏腻地粘在龙俊亨的鬓角旁，他看起来像只淋过雨的困兽，颤抖的嘴唇只能发出痛苦的喑哑。梁耀燮冰凉的掌心一遍一遍地从他的额头抚过，直到床上的人趋于平静，梁耀燮望向窗外黯淡的夜色，却没有了丝毫睡意。

第二天晚上他们依旧在酒吧打发时间，这回梁耀燮只点了一杯金汤力，手指搓着吸管，有一下没一下地和调酒师聊天——他有点小感动，对于他这样只敢要小度数鸡尾酒的菜鸟来说，能让调酒师产生聊天兴趣实属难得。  
“你的朋友很受欢迎，从昨晚玛格丽特的销量变高来看，我还以为他是个不能靠近的主，但今天看来似乎不是那么一回事。”  
梁耀燮闻言望向舞池里的黑发男人，没有多余表情地简单律动，一副兴趣缺缺的样子却又让人无法移开眼睛。那个亮眼的金发女孩背对着贴在他怀里，在高潮鼓点的蛊惑下转身，将带有香水味的手攀上男人的胸膛。  
男人随即接受了邀请，他在一头金色长发上方抬起眼眸，对上正好望过来的目光——梁耀燮在吧台灯光下扬起一边嘴角，食指和中指并拢从眉骨上方划出去，回了一个老派的耍帅招呼。  
随后他把杯里还剩下三分之一的酒一口闷完，龇牙咧嘴地和调酒师打过招呼，放下零钱先行离开了酒吧。

回旅馆的路上有些黑，路灯之间隔得太远，以致梁耀燮每看到自己的影子变得清晰起来就会多看几眼，看他从高大到矮小到变成脚下一团看不出人影的浆糊，再漫不经心地寻找下一盏路灯。  
意外就是来得那样突然。如果有人选择在汽车旅馆这样住客能一眼看到停车位的地方搞破坏，那么这个人不是精神多少有点问题的医院备案者，就是没点常识缺少管教的未成年。而梁耀燮碰上的是后者，还是一群。  
所以当梁耀燮看到那辆扎眼的白色跑车周围蠢蠢欲动的人影，昏暗的一楼停车场，只有几个烟头火光和偶尔闪过阴森森的刀光能够看得清晰，他甚至来不及辨别那群人的大致年龄，就一股脑地冲上去——

-

龙俊亨看着人走掉，在心里叹了口气，索然无味地等一首舞曲放完，才在金发女孩的错愕中，混在舞动的人群里离开了。  
回去的路上连抽了三根烟，这对他的烦躁起不到任何作用，虽然他也习惯了，如果想通是一件容易的事，他也不至于在无数个夜晚里靠尼古丁麻醉度过。  
黑暗的街道把他的心弄得空荡荡。最后一根烟成功把走神的他呛到，减弱的咳嗽声被远处隐隐出现的叫骂声接轨，一种难言的不安立刻爬上他心头。  
他加快脚步，不敢确定声音源头。一辆吉普呼啸着从身边刮过，有一瞬间他的耳朵像是失聪了一般，在无声环境里眼看吉普车上兴奋的年轻人匆匆掠过。紧接着所有的声音突然向他砸来，包括那逐渐清晰的叫骂声。熟悉的恐惧渐渐涌上来想扯着他往后走，他却耐不住地向前奔跑起来。  
有人在吼叫。  
有人在哄笑。  
有人在求饶。  
跑步声在他耳膜中逐渐放大，一步随着一步地踩在神经上，那段不愿被提及的回忆也如暴雨摧毁的河床般在他脑海里决堤。  
他又回到了那个晚上，幢幢高楼下看不到底的黑巷里一双双囚狗的厉眼，刺入骨髓的阴风带来空气里腐烂的大麻味，那群囚狗的脸幻化成背对路灯看不到狞笑的脸孔。他听到周围尖锐哄笑的声音，血滴在泥泞潮湿地面的声音，骨头被压迫到断裂的声音，以及呼吸停止前惋惜而无力的顿悟。  
他淌过沼泽般的黑夜，被动地再次直面他的冲动和懦弱。

我会看着你。  
街道尽头的那个人这么对他说。  
我会看着你。  
像烙印在耳廓里惩罚般地重复审判。

那这回呢？他是不是又要失去一个人？

“梆！”  
棒球棒掉在地上的声音把他从深渊一下拽回现实，他怔怔地看向那群丢盔弃甲的小混混，像狼狈的野鼠四处逃窜，他才如梦初醒——是不太一样的结局。他腿脚不稳地冲向停车场喊出那个绷在心弦上的名字，控制手劲地翻过背对着他的人。  
“耀燮！耀燮……你没事吧？让我看看你有没有事！你不能……耀燮……”  
他慌乱地查看对方是否有受伤，不敢回想刚刚的恐惧是怎样把他包围的，更不敢想象掀开衣角后会看到什么程度的伤痕，如果可以，他宁愿时间能回到一个小时前叫住他，甚至回到那个炎热的上午，用任何理由拒绝梁耀燮上车。  
“等……！你别乱掀！“  
像往常一样轻松的语气，龙俊亨从来没这么想念过话语里熟悉的埋怨，即便他们才分开不过一个小时。  
“我没事！能有什么事……”梁耀燮稍有嗔怪地向旁边一瞥，示意龙俊亨这里还有外人，一个看起来几乎有一米九的高大男人。  
“我碰到好心人啦，还是有来头的好心人。”旁边的男人听到这句话笑着摆摆手。  
“再说那帮小鬼算什么！我一下能顶三个……”  
“梁耀燮！”  
他当然不想听到梁耀燮讲这话，就像一切噩梦开始前他会讲的，他不想让不计后果的自大出现在梁耀燮身上。  
像是明白龙俊亨的意思，梁耀燮的手按在龙俊亨的左胸口上方，透过薄薄的棉料安抚里面那只花纹漂亮的猫头鹰。  
“俊亨啊，忘了吗？”他抢先开口，温柔的声音传达到龙俊亨的心脏。  
“我是鸟所以不会受伤。”

梁耀燮确实没受伤，还轻松地打趴了最嚣张的混混头，用擒拿手把人拧的嗷嗷叫的那种。虽然他们手上有两把冒牌军刀和一根棒球棒，但那只是他们用来装腔作势、顺便给龙俊亨的跑车刮点花敲点凹槽之类的，几乎没有在实战方面亮过相。  
加上半路出现的壮硕版泰勒克齐——他长得很像梁耀燮高中时被邻居妹妹压着看的海军片男主角，如果他没有记错男演员名字的话。总之他一出现，在场的小混混都安静了，等海军片男主说完几句爱的教育，那群人就扔下作案武器落荒而逃。后面据海军男主说，他是个经常来这里看望亲人的异乡人，因为来的次数多了，镇上的人也就都认识他了，那群小混混因为不久前吃过他的苦头，才会跟见鬼了一样。

龙俊亨睁着双眼，窗外的风把他的眼球吹得干涩无比，他也像是感受不到一般失神地看着对床已经入睡的人。  
梁耀燮说的那句话一直在他脑子里回响，一阵海风吹进了回忆里——  
年幼的他们在海边搭沙堡，父母的唠叨被海风吹得模模糊糊，他抓起小耀燮被锋利贝壳刮出小口子的手，慌张地念着该怎么办，小耀燮立马把受伤的手背到身后，另一只小手拍拍小俊亨的头，安慰他说：“别担心，我是鸟，所以不会受伤的。”  
鸟？小俊亨抬头看看他，对这个稀奇的说法感到好奇。那耀燮该是什么鸟呢？他认识的鸟类真的不多，大人一考起来，他想破脑袋也只知道猫头鹰，因为猫头鹰是世界上最帅气的鸟。  
“那你是猫头鹰吗？”  
“猫头鹰？我才不是，你比较像猫头鹰，你的头就和猫头鹰一样大大的。”小耀燮被猫头鹰幼仔气鼓鼓的脸逗得直发笑，然后他看着海岸线认真地想了一会儿，给出一个答案：“我应该是海鸥。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为我的手很长。”他展开肉肉的双臂，做个滑行的姿势，翘起鼻尖骄傲地说，“可以保护任何人，想飞到哪就飞到哪。”

我都记得。  
龙俊亨向着无人应答的对面回答。  
可我才是那个再也无法往回迁徙的候鸟。

第三个晚上梁耀燮早早地睡下。最近不规律的睡眠让他半夜就醒了，发现对床没了人影，又翻身闭眼逼自己睡着，眉头绷得太紧就放松面部表情，反反复复莫名没了睡意，干脆爬起来打开手机刷刷无聊的动态。  
龙俊亨回来时，梁耀燮正坐在床上望着窗外被风吹得四处翻涌的荒草发呆，光裸的脚踩在木质地板上，扭头没什么表情地问龙俊亨刚刚去哪了。  
“去检查起动机，看机油有没有变粘。”  
黑色的机油残留在龙俊亨没有清洗的双手上，比起这个，更让梁耀燮在意的是龙俊亨身上浓重的酒味，在第二天要上路的情况下，他一般不会喝太多酒。  
“你喝酒了。”  
“嗯……喝了一点。”可变得黏糊的语气听起来不像是只喝了一点。  
“你怎么了？最近状态似乎不太好？”梁耀燮上前摸摸他的额头，他的轻声低语和衣领里尚未散尽的海盐沐浴露清香，柔软地包围着龙俊亨。  
“不……没什么。”  
“可你看起来真的不太好。”  
“我说了没什么！”龙俊亨推开额头上的那只手，虽然他发胀的脑袋得到缓解，但那只能让他更加心烦意乱。  
“俊亨。”梁耀燮温和的语气中加了一丝重量，“我第一次看到你做噩梦，你看起来很痛苦，可我什么也做不了，我想……你需要倾诉，找任何人，如果我也可以的话。”  
龙俊亨抬起沉重的眼皮看向对方凝重的表情，梁耀燮这两天，有时会无比地温柔，像是变了一个人，和以往爱耍小性子的他完全不一样。他不知道梁耀燮成长的这两年，在他缺席的那部分里，发生了什么他没能见证的变化。  
“我做的噩梦多了去了，不过是些我的车被砸了、老二被狗咬了之类的。”龙俊亨不敢直视梁耀燮的目光，垂下脑袋坐在木质地板上，试图说些不着调的浑话让梁耀燮放弃和他对话。  
他的后颈被冰凉的温度覆盖住，梁耀燮跪坐在他面前，几乎靠进他的怀里。他像是被梁耀燮身上涌过来的海浪洗掉了保护色，几乎要放下防备。  
“和我说说好吗？什么都可以。”  
真诚而令人无法抗拒。  
他越来越看不懂梁耀燮。

“说什么？”  
龙俊亨感觉酒精后劲像点燃的火把一路从脊椎烧上来，气焰一度冲到了咽喉，乌烟瘴气的嗓子只能发出低哑的声音，“不如你和我说说，你到底在玩什么？”  
梁耀燮隐隐觉得眼前的龙俊亨有点不对劲，本能让他产生了轻微的退缩之意。  
“大老远跑来，不断把我推出去，现在又靠近我……你到底在试探什么？”  
梁耀燮语塞地看着龙俊亨，房间里饱和度过高的灯光把他的虹膜覆上一层隐隐的黄色，像一只猫头鹰猎食前收缩的瞳孔，散发着陌生而危险的气息。  
“我……只是以为你……”  
“还是说你就想听这个？嗯？”龙俊亨的手从梁耀燮的T恤下摆里伸进去，摁住被吓到轻颤的腰，浓重的酒气喷洒在梁耀燮的耳廓里，“是，我这一路上都在想要怎么干你。”  
闪电般的颤栗穿过梁耀燮的身体，他耳朵里的潮气几乎要形成水膜，那人在耳边说：“或者你想听听你的好朋友，是怎么卑劣地幻想把你干到神志不清？”

梁耀燮被用力地拽起按到床上，下巴磕上坚硬的手机壳，在后背被一股大力道制住的那一刻，他全身的肌肉都因此紧绷起来。  
“你完全可以拒绝，那样我就不会得逞了。”后方冰冷的声音和大腿后侧触碰到的升高体温无一不在提醒着梁耀燮：得逃开，这不太正常。  
但他深吸一口气，在不安中勉强找到呼吸，吞咽口水的咕咚声闷闷地在他耳朵里响了三次。  
“如果这是你想要的话……”  
他听到后方传来一声嗤笑。  
“别试图扮演个混账。”龙俊亨带着嘲讽意味说，“你装得一点也不像。”

暴露在空气中的臀部正难以察觉地发抖，他把双手按压在上面，最尖翘的部分在他的指间被挤压成小山丘，可惜房间没有开灯，看不到隐藏在阴影里被他五指碾过的印痕。  
“你知道当初不想让你上车的原因之一。”他眯着眼感受掌下臀肉在紧张中不自觉用力的触感，“一想到你漂亮的屁股要一整天都坐在车座上，我就觉得可惜。”  
“我做的梦多得数不清，你想听哪个？”他勾着T恤，手背从梁耀燮的背部滑过。  
“我梦到你这里很软。”可掌下的腰部肌肉是紧实有力的。  
“我梦到你这里很薄。”可昔日少年人的身板已经成长到了一定的厚度。  
“我还梦到你这里很热。”他干净的那只手指探到下方未知的领域，还未预热的穴口干燥得不行。  
龙俊亨就像变了一个人，说着让梁耀燮无法回应的荤话，没有任何顾忌地把欲望一字一句地告诉他。  
但不是的。  
他想说的不是这些。  
龙俊亨闭起眼睛，苦意在心里蔓延。

他其实很想说，他一直都想吻他。  
在很多时候。  
在没什么人影的加油站，在没有开灯的公寓客厅，在掉落一地木槿花的街道，在飘着毕业证的教室，在俄亥俄降温的海滩上。  
或是在大洋彼岸的他变成眼前真实的人时，在楼下望向窗影和他单方面告别时，在他撞见自己的秘密也没有任何异常时，在他说俊亨是他重要的人时。  
还在所有心猿意马的凝视里，在他汗津津的鼻尖不小心触碰自己时，在他躺在布满阳光斑点的树下时，甚至在幼稚得总喜欢亲亲的懵懂时光里。

可是在他8岁那年，他妈妈说，不能总是亲小燮哦。  
小俊亨口中的奶油蛋糕顿时没了味道。  
为什么？不可以吗？  
嗯……他的妈妈想了想，那双美丽的嘴唇总是能说出让他信服的话——以后小燮长大了，是要留给他喜欢的女孩子亲的。

他的心思在后院那颗两人时常躺着的大树下生根发芽，但大树的躯干过于庞大，他无法和粗壮的树根争抢水分，更无法拨开头顶密密麻麻的枝叶争取到一方天空。  
所以他学着远离，在成年的那一年离开了。

可是妈妈，我好像又犯错了。

他忏悔，不安，惶恐至极，却都盖不住体内汹涌的欲望。他使力掰开紧张到极点的臀瓣，将性器埋进去，甬道的温热让他荒谬地感觉回到了家乡，就好像他正紧攥一张沾了污渍的船票。  
今夜分外明亮的月光把床上那具躯体打磨得看不到皮肤纹理，随呼吸起伏的背部肌理变换着沟壑走向，像被拔光羽毛苟延残喘的鸟。他并不温柔地加快动作，妄图把那只攀附在床上的鸟逼出屈辱的叫声，但那只鸟没有发出任何声音，连喘息都埋在了白色床单里。他不甘心地用残留机油的手碾在身下光洁的背上，汗水化开了变干的油垢，留下几条黑色痕迹，他翻转着手来回上色，最后停在盛满汗水的腰窝流连忘返。  
淫糜的腥味和淡淡的机油味交叉充斥在鼻尖，龙俊亨死死地盯着那对高耸的肩胛骨，仿佛那里有什么东西就要冲出表皮，带出大片羽毛和几滴鲜血，然后破窗而出，飞过窗外那片翻涌的荒草地。  
他不禁俯下身，牙齿磨过锋利的肩胛骨，在愧疚和满足参半中迎来高潮。

-

醒来后房间里果然没了第二个人影，梁耀燮在心里默数，估摸着数到200就起床找人，门就开了，梁耀燮赶紧闭上眼睛。  
玻璃杯轻放在桌上的声音，轻声来回踱步的声音，以及12次叹气声，梁耀燮终于忍不住裹着薄被坐起来，只露出没表情的脸和一头乱毛。  
坐在对床的龙俊亨吓了一跳，慌忙错开视线磕巴着说：“醒醒醒了啊？”  
“啊。”  
“喝点……热牛奶吧。”  
“嗯。”  
“还想吃点……什么？”  
“……”  
“你……有没有不舒服……？”  
“龙俊亨，被操的是我。”梁耀燮拖着被子下床走过来，弯起一边膝盖压在龙俊亨的大腿上，鼓鼓的被子挤在两人中间，“你这样，不知道的还以为我操的你。你昨晚不挺凶的吗？”  
“我喝多了……”  
“‘不要试图扮演一个混账’。”他学昨晚龙俊亨的语气，“看在我当了你一晚情绪宣泄口的份上，千万不要说装作无事发生的话。”  
“我没有把你当做……”

梁耀燮以为龙俊亨只是对两人关系突然发生阶段性变化而感到稍微不适应而已，但发现龙俊亨在查看后几天从达拉斯飞到芝加哥的航班时，他才知道龙俊亨是有话要讲。  
“我想什么时候回去是我的事，而且我说过了吧？收起你的自以为是！”  
他们在车前争论起来，隔壁车位的年轻人把车内的金属摇滚放到最大分贝，梁耀燮觉得他所剩无几的耐心几乎要被撕心裂肺的大黑嗓给喊没。  
“我不能再伤害你了。”  
“你在说什么蠢话？”他提高音量想要压过音响的声音，“我是不是还得跟你说明昨晚的一切都是我自愿的？”  
“我的情绪很不稳定，我不确定下次还会干出什么事。”  
“可你对我来说就不是应该提防的人！”  
龙俊亨一下沉默了，梁耀燮总是能说出让他无法抗拒的话。

“不好意思？”有人在身后出声询问，两人看过去，是前天的好心人。  
“我那天听你们说要去德州对吗？”那个高大的海军片男主角一脸诚恳地问，“或许我能搭个便车吗？这附近的过路车实在太少了，幸运一点也要等个半天才能碰到一辆……”  
“当然没问题！”刚才还对龙俊亨气恼的梁耀燮转脸就一脸友善地抢先答应了好心人，虽然没有问过车主意见，但于情于理他们都应该帮这个小忙。

大高儿费劲地把两条大长腿塞进后座，隐隐觉得车里的气氛有点怪，还好龙俊亨打开了他的车载音乐歌单，但这个前奏怎么好像让气氛更加诡异……？  
“You're gonna walk on home~  
You're gonna walk alone~”  
……  
听到这个销魂而挑衅的尾音，梁耀燮觉得自己的青筋都要暴起，忍着火气切了歌。  
“我不想听碎南瓜[1]。”  
龙俊亨把歌调回来。  
“我说了不想听碎南瓜！”  
龙俊亨没听到似的又切回来。  
两人反反复复，看得大高儿有点冒汗，他在还没上路就被无辜波及的事故发生之前，大声阻止了这场莫名其妙的对峙。  
“枪炮玫瑰怎么样？枪炮玫瑰总是不会错的……”大高个讪笑着。  
“可以。”  
龙俊亨磨磨蹭蹭地把歌单换了。  
“ooh yeah~  
You pack your bags~  
And you move to the city~”  
……这有区别吗？  
有完没完？  
梁耀燮挣扎了几下，决定愤愤作罢，放弃和这种幼稚行为对抗。  
“好心人，还不知道怎么称呼你。”切换成笑脸的梁耀燮转过来友好地问到，挽救一下好心人对他们的印象。  
大高个才反应过来他应该先自我介绍的，拍拍头一脸抱歉地笑：“叫我泰勒就好。”  
梁耀燮愣了一下。哇，真叫泰勒。  
“我正在附近的海域做海员。”  
这下龙俊亨也跟着一起愣了一下。  
哇呜……  
上了岸也不脱制服在海上当惯了强盗下了船也像只螃蟹一样蛮横巴拉巴拉——  
两人不约而同地想起大胡子内特生动而愤慨的控诉。  
WHAT I SAID IS BULLSHIT——内特说过的话变成黑底白字的字幕打在梁耀燮的脑子里。  
“……怎么了吗？”泰勒来回看着两个又变得古怪的人。  
“不，没什么，你真的是个不错的人。”梁耀燮突兀地说出结论。  
泰勒不太在意地转移了话题：“谢谢。顺便问问，你们是公路旅游？还是别的什么？”  
“对！那什么，放假了出来放松放松，闻闻车尾气，晒晒三十几度的大太阳，学会和一个闷葫芦和平相处之类的”随便找了个理由，说到后面几个字梁耀燮都有点咬牙切齿。  
龙俊亨看了他一眼，默不作声地又切了歌。  
“是吗？我也是放假。”泰勒那张被日光晒得黝黑的脸上是和煦的笑，“你知道，海员都有个上岸假期，我们都把这叫做‘波塞冬的仁慈’，来纪念每一次得到上岸许可的喜悦。”

泰勒一路上跟他们讲了许多见闻，包括他钓上来的大家伙、见过的有趣且快乐富足的人、近距离接触死亡之类的经历，梁耀燮全程都听得津津有味。  
“有时候想想，混到高级海员这个头衔，还不如一整天的无线网络来得幸福。”泰勒说到这时放低了音量，副驾驶上的人在他平缓的讲述中不小心进入了梦乡。他笑笑：“虽然这么说很冒犯，但之前我一直以为梁是高中生……打架很厉害的高中生。”  
闻言，龙俊亨看向歪头睡着的梁耀燮，下巴因为头后仰合不上，张着嘴巴的傻样完全看不出来是一招制服混混头子的人，他笑了一声：“是，然而他比任何人都成熟得多，有些时候。” 

梁耀燮醒来时，他们正在一条镶嵌在大荒野的道路上行驶着，大片密密麻麻的沙漠植物被细长平整的公路从中部破开，笔直地伸向远处的山脉。  
光秃的山脉好像也与他们同行，开了很久都没感觉距离有丝毫拉近，龙俊亨的视线定格在那一直稳当地与车窗底部平行的山底，有种一辈子都开不到它跟前的感觉。  
他感到一阵没来由的孤独，好像车里除了他自己就没别人了，一个人渺小地被身后的城市抛弃，直到广袤的黄土将他埋没。  
“累了吗？要不换我开？”梁耀燮出声问他。  
龙俊亨把眼底一丝疲惫抹去，摇了摇头没答应。

开到达拉斯时天气就变阴了，梁耀燮抵在车窗上，土黄色的高楼建筑排列规整地在他眼前快速滑过，冰冷得像没有上色的建模，他们好像被困进了楚门的世界，暴露在黑色窗口组成的密集摄像头之下，无知地继续向前行驶陷入更深。  
而与之相反的，这位在达拉斯出生总是笑容常伴的泰勒，倒像是这个城市为数不多的色彩。他在下车前热情地发出了邀请——“我住得不远，离你们的朋友家大概就两个街区的距离，如果你们愿意赏脸来我家坐坐，那真是再好不过了，相信我，我妻子的苹果派绝对是达拉斯的一道风景，噢，当然不仅仅只有苹果派。”  
“求之不得。”两人笑着和泰勒告了别。

他们绕绕弯弯终于找到了熟悉的门牌，门口的草坪杂草丛生。邻居家小孩探究的目光紧紧地跟随着两位初来乍到的年轻人，像看到了入侵地球的外星人，冰激凌融化滴落到地上也浑然不觉。  
龙俊亨按响了门铃，他有好阵子没和海顿联系了，有时候他觉得海顿就像只与世无争的和平鸽，对身边的任何变化永远都是那副波澜不惊的模样，他那双潭水般深沉的眼睛，作为一个倾听者来说最令人安心不过了。所以他觉得，没有比这里更好的去处，最起码在认识的人里，海顿是最不会对他问东问西的人。  
等了有一两分钟，一位老妇人颤颤巍巍地走出来，那张满是岁月痕迹的脸在纱门前露出全貌，她狐疑地打量着两位来访者，并不打算先开门。似乎刚经历过情绪起伏，老妇人的状态看起来并不好。  
龙俊亨欠身问到：“打扰了，您一定是海顿最爱的祖母吧……我是他的朋友，海顿现在在家吗？”  
老妇人在听到海顿的名字后整个人垮了下来，仿佛她瘦弱的肩膀正承受着无形重量，浑浊的眼球顿时没了生气。两人预感不妙地不敢出声。许久，老妇人抬起布满皱纹的手，轻声地掩面哭泣起来。

海顿查出了重病，上个周刚下的病危通知，年仅25岁的他仅剩半年可以活了，除了家人知情，这些他都没有告诉别人。  
龙俊亨穿过被幽蓝灯光笼罩的医院长廊，忙碌的医护人员在他身边走走停停，消毒水的味道占据着他的鼻腔。他加快沉重的脚步，下意识回头看梁耀燮——完好无损地跟在他身后——一个鲜活的生命体。  
他们在病房前停下脚步，海顿的母亲打开了门，龙俊亨远远看着那个躺在病床上熟睡的人，脸上平静得仿佛没有经历过病痛。他几经尝试，发现自己连抬脚走进去的勇气都没有。不过是去看看他，龙俊亨告诉自己，这没什么可怕的，也不是第一次进病房，他应该能适应的。  
不过是些……  
苍白的面孔，发白的嘴唇，不能触碰的导管，规律的嘀嗒声，令人焦灼的心电图，沉重的呼吸，护士叫他回去，朋友叫他冷静，病友叫他等等，医生说很遗憾……他都见过了，他本应能收拾好情绪，像海顿以前对所有人那样，以好友轻松的姿态去问候他。  
只是他不明白，为什么他又要面对这样的事？  
为什么上帝可以这样轻易取走一个生命，而单单对他仁慈？  
如果这是惩罚，他还要失去多少才足够？

龙俊亨最终还是没有进去，逃也似地离开了。梁耀燮抱歉地对海顿母亲进行了简单问候才出来，在大门口找到了他。  
龙俊亨转头看到来人，把没抽完的烟掐灭了。梁耀燮在未散尽的烟雾中看他紧皱的眉头。  
“我刚才是不是太失礼了？”  
“我向阿姨解释了，她很善良，说很理解你。”  
“他呢？”  
“正在接受治疗，但海顿心态很好，目前情况挺稳定的……他很厉害。”  
“当然，他很棒，只是我……”  
只是我有点累。他很想这么说，但听起来未免太薄情，谁不累呢？最不应该退缩的反而是他。

梁耀燮能感觉到有种说不清的焦灼游离在两人之间，硬要说的话，变化大概来源于重新恢复沉默状态的龙俊亨。  
从医院回来后的两天，龙俊亨没完没了地陷入烟瘾，虽然是在室外，他知道梁耀燮不抽烟，但每次回来龙俊亨身上的烟味过于浓重，梁耀燮不用靠近也能闻到。他做不了什么，至少现在他连劝龙俊亨停止折磨自己的肺部都不能做，他只能等。  
这天早上，龙俊亨说是要换酒店，早早就收拾好了行李。梁耀燮迷糊地爬上车，没什么精神地又眯了一会儿。  
他再次被公路上的噪音吵醒，龙俊亨正以超过道路限速的速度，在一条车辆很少的郊外公路行驶着，车窗外飞速浮动的蟒蛇在视野中逐渐清晰成道路栏杆，梁耀燮才发觉，换个住宿不过在城市间辗转，路途未免有点长了。  
他压下心底一丝烦躁，问龙俊亨：“我们到底要去哪？”  
“机场，送你回去。”等了好一会儿才得到回答。  
窗外的蟒蛇又一次爬进了耳道，他的烦躁压不住了，在吵杂的嘶嘶声中愈演愈烈。  
“停车。”  
“还有十分钟就到了。”  
“停车！”  
几日以来的焦灼终于在这一刻找到了爆点，车内弥漫的紧张气氛似乎对龙俊亨造不成威胁，梁耀燮最看不得他这幅不把别人想法当回事的样子，他知道龙俊亨异常的原因，但他不能忍受三番五次地被忽视。  
“我不知道你从什么时候开始这么爱自作主张。”他压着火气稳定音量，“我想去哪都是我的意愿，如果你确实不想再看见我，那更好解决，停车，我下车，掉头，然后你就不会看见该死的拖油瓶。而我大可找一个你绝对不会找到的地方，这一切都跟你无关，可以吗？”  
猝不及防的急刹车带动着他往前扑，安全带勒得他生疼，错愕中耳边响起龙俊亨压低的声音：“你在威胁我吗？”  
“威胁？”他松开安全带，抬头怒视龙俊亨变得陌生的侧脸，“我拿什么威胁你？我都不明白你在想什么，连我的感受都不在乎，我还有什么可以威胁你？上床的价码吗？”  
“你才让我搞不明白！”梁耀燮被压着后颈猛地一把带到龙俊亨面前，夹杂着烟味的热气让梁耀燮别过脸，难受地想要躲开。  
“你跟着我到底有什么意义？看我有多落魄？看当初那个对你有非分之想的人有多不堪？哈？看够了吗？有没有一点优越感？还是你希望我像条狗一样对你俯首称臣？说实话我非常乐意，你知道我愿意……”  
梁耀燮用力推开他，被龙俊亨再次拉回来半强迫地抵住额头：“回去吧，这本来就是我一个人的路，你跟着我只会受伤害。”  
“放开……”  
“你在我身边多呆一天我们就得多挨一天，你还想继续煎熬下去吗？”  
“你别自说自话了……”  
“你还不明白吗？无论你有什么目的，同情，拯救，还是别的什么怜悯我的情感，都让我觉得难受。”他就着亲昵的姿势残忍地低语——  
“我根本不需要你。”  
他知道这句话起了作用。  
龙俊亨悲切地看着梁耀燮发红的眼睛，他知道那里面有他希望的一切，伤心，失望，任何能够让梁耀燮远离他的东西，这些无一不在灼烧龙俊亨的眼球和心脏。  
梁耀燮好像被抽去了部分力气，即便他的怒火已经达到了一个峰值，他紧咬的牙关还在用力，也都无法帮助他找到更有力的话把眼前这个人骂醒，甚至是一些为自己挽留的话。  
愤怒让他找不到话语，又阻止他有任何动作。  
“你他妈就是个混蛋……”  
他在两个人的尊严变成碎片之前，无力而绝望地说。

-tbc-

[1]碎南瓜：芝加哥代表乐队the smashing pumpkins，忘记在哪里看过说芝加哥当地电台没事就放他们的歌，梁耀燮刚到芝加哥那几天可能没少听，所以龙俊亨想用这个提醒梁耀燮赶紧回到他应该待的地方233333


End file.
